nagitodeservedbetterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dazai X Atsushi RP
Toast is Dazai Undertaletrashowo is atsushi dazai giggled "atsushi-kun, i just want to cuddle with you later on..my little tiger" Atsushi looked up at him, smiling nervously. "Alright.." dazai snuggled up against atushi and put a hand on his leg, as he pulled a blanket over them Atsushi looked at Dazai, embarrased. dazai nuzzled up against atsushi and rubbed his leg, putting one arm around his shoulder He continued to blush, and then snuggled into Dazai's chest, tired. Dazai wrapped his arms around atsushi, kissing his forehead and he lay his head onto atsushis lap He smiled slightly. dazai wrapped his arms around atsushi's legs He blushed slightly, glancing away. "atsushiiii..why won't you holddd me" "C-cause," Atsushi murmured. "I don't wanna right now." "whyyyyy..atsushi do you not find me attttractiveeee?" dazai looked into atsushi's eyes with an innocent and curoius look "I-I do!" Atsushi protested. "I just.. I'm tired right now." "okay..me too..."dazai snuggled up more with atsushi and hugged him around his waist, and began to drift off to sleep Atsushi let out a sigh, and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to find him. dazai yawned, accidentally placing a hand on atsushis crotch while trying to get up, before becoming flustered and collasping and pretending to be asleep Atsushi opened one eye, half asleep, and looked down at Dazai. He didn't realize of the thing that had happened three seconds ago, but he knew that Dazai wasn't really asleep. "You know I'm not that dumb, right?" Dazai quickly sat up, nervously sweating as he blushed repeating the words "it was an accident!!!" over and over again He raised an eyebrow. "Accident? What happened?" Dazai began biting his nails and muttered while his whole face turned red "well..i..may have accidentally..touched your..crotch..when trying to get up.." He was silent for a moment, then his whole face turned red. "W-what?!" Dazai yelped "It was an accident!!! Im sorry!!! i didnt mean to touch you like that!!! ! im sorryimsorryimsorryryyyyyyy!!!" Atsushi shook his head, embarrased. "It's fine! It was an accident!" Dazai blushed "im sorry!! i swear it was an accident!! i'll be more careful next time.." He nodded. "Alright." Dazai nuzzled his face into atsush's chest, still blushing intensely Atsushi wrapped his arms around Dazai, kinda just forgetting about reality. Dazai let go of Asushi for a moment, rumanging in his pocket, until he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit it, making smoke rings with it "Dazai.." Atsushi muttered, looking at the smoke rings. dazai continued to blow smoke rings, as he rummaged around his cabinets for any alcohol. Once he had finally found some, he spoke "Atsushi would you like any?" He shrugged. "Sure." dazai grinned and drank from the bottle, filling his mouth with vodka, along with smoke, he leaned over to atsushi, and began to deeply kiss him, along the vodka to spill into atsushi's mouth, as well as some smoke Atsushi was surprised, but then returned the kiss, ignoring the taste. Dazai put a hand on atsushi's chest, and the other one was stroking atsushi's hair, as Dazai's tongue explored atsushi's mouth Atsushi's shoulders relaxed as he continued to kiss Dazai. Dazai slowly pushed atsushi down until they were both lying on the couch, still kissing Atsushi wrapped his arms around Dazai as they continued to kiss. As they kissed, Dazai fumbled with atsushi's tie, managing to losen it and unbutton his shirt slightly, before getting up to take off his jacket Atsushi looked up at Dazai, breathing softly. Dazai calmly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal bandages over most of his chest, and hugged atsushi as he kissed his neck Atsushi let out a shiver as he wrapped his arms tighter around Dazai. Dazai slowly got up, and bent down, searching through his jacket for a cigarette. (ok wait i just thought of this but, dazai wearing black skinny jeans,, yes. Cigarette between his teeth, he muttered "Atsushi, do you want to paint your nails with me?" He came over and sat in atsushi's lap, cradling his head against his bandaged chest Atsushi nodded. "Sure," he muttered. Dazai got up, picking up his shirt off of the floor, while blowing smoke rings he gestured for atsushi to follow him into his room to pick out his nail polish. He followed Dazai. Dazai pushed open a creaking door, as he ushered Atsushi into his room. On the wooden floor there were cigarette packs and used bloody bandages strewn all over. The bed was unmade, the walls were full of holes, ropes dangling from the ceiling. There was a slightly crooked stack of books on a dressed, along with a pair of black headphones. Dazai's clothes and undergarments were shoved into a rather sorry excuse of a closet, which looked as if it would fall apart at any moment. A few of his drawers were opened, revealing a varity of weapons, which were thankfully covered in dust. As Dazai rumaged through his dresser for his nail polish he muttered, teeth still clenched upon a cigarette "After i get the nail polish I'll need to change my bandages."